


Ride our Bikes

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Chat doesn't know how to ride a bike. short prompt fic.





	Ride our Bikes

“Lucky charm!”

Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air and grunted as a full bicycle landed in her arms. “What am I doing with this?” she muttered as she looked around the area.

The akuma was a fast skateboard-themed one, and they could just barely keep up with him by running. Maybe the bike was meant to help close that gap. If Chat Noir rode and cataclysmed the akuma’s skateboard, they’d have a chance of getting the item. Maybe the skateboard itself was the item. Either way, her whole plan depended on getting that board.

“Chat Noir!” she called out. “You need to ride!”

She pushed the bike gently towards him. He caught it by the handlebars and gave her a sheepish smile. “Uh…I know this isn’t the best time to tell you this, my lady, but I never learned how to ride a bike.”

Ladybug blinked at him. After a moment of processing this surprising news, she ran towards the bicycle and hopped on. She grabbed Chat’s collar and yanked him towards her. He clung to her back and called “Cataclysm!”

Ladybug never bothered to say it out loud, but she appreciated how Chat could just read her mind.

They defeated the akuma easily after that. Once it had been cleansed and the area had been put back to normal, Ladybug turned to Chat Noir with a determined look in her eye. “You are going to learn how to ride a bike.”

Chat grimaced. “I’d love to, but how? We’ve only got a few minutes before transforming back, there’s no way I can learn in that short a time.”

“Then tonight,” Ladybug replied. “Ten o’clock, when no one will be around. Meet at the Place des Vosges.”

“Sure,” he said with a nod. “It’s a date.”

She rolled her eyes before leaping away.

When they met up again that night, Ladybug had a pink bicycle with a pink helmet dangling off the handlebars.

“Really?” Chat asked. “I think I’ll look much better in black.”

“You don’t have a bike, so you’ll be using mine,” she replied. “Could be worse, I could’ve gotten my friend’s little sister’s bike.”

“I’ll take this one.”

Ladybug directed him on how to properly sit on the bike seat, grasp the handlebars, and place his feet. She held the bike steady for him while he got comfortable on the seat. “Got it? Good, now ride to the fountain and back.”

“You’ll keep the bike up, right?” Chat asked.

“Sure, but you’ve gotta pedal.”

He began pedaling and moving forward. Ladybug kept her hand on the back of the seat for a few more seconds, but then let go, watching him move towards the fountain in the center of the park.

It occurred to her that she never taught him how to turn or stop.

She winced as he fell face first into the fountain. When he sat up, dripping wet and glaring at her, she heard a few chuckles and shutter clicks from around her. They weren’t as alone as she thought—people were recording Chat’s unfortunate spill on their phones.

An older man offered Chat a hand and helped him out of a fountain. “First time on a bike?”

Chat nodded. “Ladybug’s a great partner. Not a great teacher.”

“Want some help? I taught all my kids to ride.”

The next day, there was a new video on the Ladyblog, comprised of clips sent in from viewers. The video showed Chat Noir shakily riding a bike up and down the walkways of Place des Vosges after dark, with a crowd of strangers cheering him on all the way. Ladybug was there too, cheering the loudest.


End file.
